


Courage

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, drunk, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz comes in drunk one night. But the next morning is very different from the night before.





	1. Chapter 1

Jemma heard a loud crash in the living room of the apartment. Instantly she jumped from the bed and grabbed the gun that she had stowed away in the bedside table. In the boxers that she had borrowed from Fitz and the big baggy t-shirt she crept through the bedroom door and into the living room.

One of the lamps was on except the lamp shade had been taken off it. Jemma held the gun up ready to fire as she came around the couch. On the other side of the couch there was a man in disheveled clothes with the lamp shade over his face.

“What the hell,” Jemma whispered to herself. But then she focused on the hand that rested on his chest. She would know that hand anywhere. She hastily lowered her gun. “Fitz?”

He jumped so hard the lamp shade feel from his head and he sat up. “What? Where am I? What time is it?”

“You’re at the apartment,” she said kneeling next to him. “It’s almost 3:00 am. Fitz, are you drunk?”

“Drunk?” He questioned looking at her with his head tilted slightly and a silly grin on his lips. Fitz fell backwards giggling but then sat back up once he was wearing the lamp shade like a hat. “You know, i might just be. I lost count of how many shots Hunter got me.”

Jemma clapped a hand to her forehead and laughed. “Why an i not surprised that it was Hunter.”

“He took me out after work,” Fitz said clumsily standing to his feet. He pulled Jemma to a standing position and then with lamp shade still in tack he began to lead her around the room on an odd sort of dance. “Said i need to get my courage up.”

“Courage up for what?” Jemma giggled as she tried to keep Fitz steady as he tripped over his own feet.

“You know,” he said seriously. “I can’t remember.”

“Well we should get you to bed,” Jemma replied trying to pull him along to the bedroom.

“Ohhh,” Fitz snickered. “I see. You want to get a little frisky.”

“No you goof. You’d fall asleep before you even get your trousers off.”

But Fitz didn’t seem to hear her. Instead he crashed his lips to her so hard that their teeth kicked against each other. This caused the lamp shade to fall to the floor and Fitz to stumble backwards looking very dazed.

“How the hell did you get home?” Jemma said covering her mouth as the pain in her teeth subsided.

“I think Hunter of maybe Daisy dropped me off?” Fitz then moved closer to her squinting his eyes. “Were you always that bad of a kisser, or have i just now noticed?”

Jemma drove her fist into his shoulder. Drunk or not, Fitz wasn’t going to get away with that comment. “No you prat! You’re the one who’s bad at kissing. Right now at least.” She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him along with her as she entered the bedroom.

“But i don’t want to see,” Fitz moaned. “I want to cuddle.”

“Well we can cuddle as we go to sleep.” Jemma began unbuttoning Fitz’s shirt and helped him out of his pants.

“You promise?” He asked excitedly.

“Yes i promise.” Once he was down to his boxers she guided him to the bed. When she had him all settled Jemma crawled into the bed next to him and turned out the light. Fitz snuggled into her side and pressed his face into her neck.

“You smell so nice,” Fitz sighed. “I love you a whole lot Jem. Did you know that?”

She giggled as she stroked his stubbly chin. “Yes i do. you tell me quiet often. And i love you a whole lot too.”

“Good,” said Fitz with a yawn. “That’s good. I’m glad.” Then his eyes closed for the night.

Jemma smiled down at the silly man. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and then settle down into her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise

Jemma stretched as she began to wake on a cold Saturday morning. She pulled the covered closer around her and groaned. Then her eyes opened slightly. Fitz was not in the bed any more. Jemma rolled over to see if she could see him in the bathroom. But the door was closed so she couldn’t see in.

She stood sleepily stretching her arms above her head. She let out a long yawn as she opened the bathroom door and peaked in. The bathroom was empty, but the shower had clearly been used recently. Jemma’s brows furrowed in confusion. She was sure Fitz would be extremely hung over this morning and would still be in bed.

Jemma turned and walked out into the living room calling his name. “Fitz?” But then she saw something that made her freeze and her jaw drop.

There in the middle of the living room was a black lab puppy playing with a chew toy. Around his neck was a big white bow that contrasted beautifully with his black coat. The puppy looked up as Jemma walked closer. The lab forgot its chew toy and scampered towards her sliding slightly on the wooden floor.

Jemma scooped him up in her arms as she giggled at the adorable sight. “Well hey there little one. Where did you come from?”

“Surprise.”

Jemma looked up to see Fitz hiding in the corner with a big grin. He was already dressed in his black pants and purple button up. He walked to her and pressed his lips to her temple. “Do you like her?”

“I love her! She’s absolutely darling,” Jemma giggled at the puppy began giving her lots of slobbery kisses. “But how on earth are you up right now? You were so drunk last night.”

Fitz sighed and scratched his chin. “Well I um wanted to surprise you. So I set myself an alarm. Thankfully, it didn’t wake you up.”

“You were quiet entertaining last night. I think my favorite bit was when you wore the lamp shade as a hat and tried to dance with me.” She snickered as she cuddled the lab closer to her chest.

“Oh god,” Fitz said cringing. “Well I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.”

Jemma beamed at him. “Yes you are. But what’s the puppy for? Not that I’m complaining or anything,” she assured him. “But it’s not a birthday or Christmas.”

Fitz face went bright red. “Well you see this is actually a special occasion.” He cleared his throat. “I just figured that if we’re hopefully going to be planning a wedding soon that a puppy might help with the stress.”

Jemma starred at him and felt her eyes growing wider. “A wedding?” She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her in the best way possible.

“Look at the ribbon,” he said gesturing towards the black lab puppy.

Jemma looked down and saw words sown onto the white ribbon. _Marry me?_ She gasped clapping a hand to her mouth as joyous tears began rolling down her cheeks. The puppy was quick to lick her cheeks clean of any tears. “Fitz,” she breathed.

He pulled a small ring from his front pocket and then knelt down on one knee. “Jemma Anne Simmons. Can I be your idiot for the rest of my life?”

Jemma couldn’t even speak. Instead, she dropped to her knees released the dog and captured his lips. She could feel him laughing as he cupped her face. She broke the kiss and beamed at him as she began to laugh herself.

“So that’s a yes?” Fitz asked giddily.

“It’s a yes only if we can name her Peggy,” Jemma said trying to sound serious, but failing miserably.

Fitz burst with fits of laughter. “Oh, alright, if we must.”

The puppy yipped and jumped up at Fitz as if she wanted to be held. So he obliged and gathered her in his arms.

“See, she loves her name!”

“And I love you,” Fitz beamed.

“I love you too,” Jemma said before claiming his lips again. Jemma couldn’t remember a time when she had been happier. This certainly was a very special day.


End file.
